midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Robert de Loungville
Robert de Loungville also known as Bobby de Loungville or The Dog of Krondor is a Sergeant in the Kingdom of the Isles army assigned to the special task force designed to investigate a potential attack on the kingdom from the Emerald Queen army in the southern continent of Novindus. He is second in command to Calis and is the man responsible for the training of Erik von Darkmoor. Biography Robert de Loungville was discovered by Calis in a bar fight and was the very first man to be recruited into his force of "desperate men". He had to be beaten by Calis a number of times before he would accept him as a Captain. He was taken by Calis into the southern continent of Novindus on a intelligence gathering mission and was present at the battle of the city of Hamsa where Calis led a force of 2000 men in protection of the city. When the city was overrun by the Emerald Queen forces Robert survived to return to the Kingdom. Once returned to the Kingdom Robert was given the task of readying a task force of desperate men by order from Arutha conDoin. To do this normal criminals from society arrested on murder charges were picked and examined by Gamina. Once she had read their minds for deceit and decided whether they were fit for the band, Robert was given the task of making sure each of the men would obey orders and training them for the coming fight. To do this he arranged a fake hanging for each man where they were taken to the gallows and had the box released however the nooses were deliberately not tied to the gallows. From here each member of the group was taken to a elite training camp somewhere south of Krondor and trained by Robert and Corporal Foster. Once they had done this they travelled to the southern continent of Novindus. It was here they discovered an abandoned Valheru city currently occupied by Pantathians, Robert stayed being to wait for Calis after he ventured into the city. Robert was detrimental in the well being of all of the soldiers as he was their bully Sargent and would often yell at the men to stay in line. After returning to Krondor he led a squad in capturing the member of the Guild of Thieves named Kitty. He also helped Rupert Avery an ex-soldier in the group of 'desperate men' in his quest to become a rich merchant by gaining him a number of contracts with the crown. He is later killed in fighting with the Pantathians in the Valheru city after Calis and Erik von Darkmoor returned with another band of 'desperate men' in order to destroy the Pantathian city, he dies in holding off the Pantathians from being able to attack Calis. His body taken by Erik von Darkmoor high up into a mountain cave where it is left safe from scavengers, Erik states that he will return and bring back the Sergeants body but it is never actually mentioned if he does. Category:Members of the Crimson Eagles